In a point-to-multipoint wireless communication system, a central office communicates throughout a coverage area with multiple remote base stations, which in turn communicate with customer transmitter-receiver units, known as customer premises equipment (CPE). This communication may include the passing of voice, data and video signals between the central office and the customer.
Each remote base station, or node, communicates with customer premises equipment by means of extremely high- frequency radio waves. The central office communicates with each node by means of a fiber optic cable. Providing a fiber optic cable connection between the central office and each node adds significantly to the cost of the system.